


Quiet

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Rey, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finnreylo, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey and Ben need to be quiet so Finn doesn't wake up.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% Reylo face-sitting, but because it's in a Finnreylo AU there are mentions of Finn and that he has sex with both Ben and Rey, and his character is present, although he doesn't participate in the sex in this story.
> 
> I started this for Kinktober Day One, but although I missed the deadline I liked this premise enough to finish it. Hope you enjoy.

Ben is awakened by Rey when she climbs over him to use the toilet in the middle of the night. He lies on his back with his eyes closed as he listens to her pee, then run the water for just a little bit longer than seems necessary for washing her hands. He hears the click of the light switch, the sound of the door opening, and then the quiet noise as her body shifts next to the bed.

A finger strokes his cheek gently. "Are you awake, love?" she whispers, her breath warm against his face.

He opens his eyes. He can see her, barely, from the lights in the parking lot that filter through the blinds covering the windows. She is leaning over him, gazing down at him with shining eyes, pupils large in the darkness.

Her finger moves down to his neck and she whispers again, "Finn told me what you did." She says it as though she's accusing him of something, and he stiffens because he has absolutely no idea what she could be talking about. She chuckles quietly at his response.

"It was last week sometime, I guess." Her finger has continued its travels down to his chest and her thumb has joined it, rolling his nipple gently between them. "He told me he fucked your mouth while I was sleeping and you were both so quiet I didn't wake up."

Oh,  _that_. That was a thing that happened, yes, so he nods and she squeezes his nipple, hard, making him squeak.

She brings her eyebrows together in a scowl and directs at him a silent  _shhhhhhh_ , then pinches his nipple again more gently.

"Are you angry about it?" he whispers. He has to know, although he's not sure what he can do about it if she is. Something nice, maybe. Something to make her feel good.

He likes making her feel good, and as the thought enters his brain, slow and sleepy, he can feel his cock twitch in the boxers he wore to bed. His body likes making her feel good, too.

She grins at him and licks her lips. "No, I'm not mad. I came so hard right after he told me, difficult to be angry after that. But I am a little jealous, and I'm turned on. I've been thinking about it ever since." She crouches next to him and her hand continues its trip further south. Her lips are right by his ear, now. "I want to do it too, Ben. I want to sit on your face right now so you can make me come. And I want it to be our secret, just yours and mine. Which means," she looks meaningfully at the solid, snoring lump that is Finn, curled up at the other edge of the bed, on the other side of where Rey was sleeping only minutes ago, "we have to be  _quiet_."

Ben nods and Rey pulls her hand from where it had paused on the waistband of his boxers and stands up to pull off her pajamas. Once she's naked he reaches out to help her climb on, but she hesitates and leans down to whisper to him once more.

"I know that Finn has promised you all sorts of goodies if you're able to make me wake him up. I  _know_ this, so don't deny it." He.... he cannot deny this. Finn anticipated this situation, and instructed Ben accordingly. He says nothing, and she continues, "I'm not going to ask you to go against him, because I know you won't." That's not entirely true, but it's easier not to disagree, so he stays still. She lowers her voice even more, and almost growls, "Do your worst, Ben. I'm not going to make a peep. And if  _you're_  not completely quiet, if he wakes up because of  _you_? I'm taking it out of your ass."

She wastes no more time before climbing onto the bed, spreading her legs wide enough to rest her knees on either side of Ben's shoulders. She grasps the slats on the headboard as she lowers herself to his mouth, and he reaches out to touch his tongue against her slit. It's moist and slightly cool, but it will warm up soon enough.

Ben is in a tough spot and he knows it. He wants to make Rey happy, and he wants to make Finn happy, and since at the moment those two things are opposed he's in a bit of a pickle. As he draws his tongue in slow strokes from Rey's opening to her clit, he figures all he can do, is his best.

He starts slow but when Rey wiggles her hips and grinds down he speeds up, flicking his tongue against her clit, sucking it a little, and reaching his thumbs around from behind her to rub just against her opening. She wiggles more at this, and he knows that if she could she'd be keening right now. But she's not; true to her word, aside from the sound of her labored breathing she's absolutely silent.

She must have been truly turned on when they started, because he can tell from her scent that she's getting close, so close. He moves a thumb up to her clit as he moves his tongue down to dip inside her once, twice... and then he moves his hands back, thumbs hooked at her groin and palms under her cheeks, and lifts her straight up.

He's expecting anger; he's hoping for a cry, a growl, something,  _anything_  that might wake Finn. Rey'd be mad but she'd get over it, and it would feel really good in the meantime.

What Ben is not expecting is a moment of silence, followed by one of Rey's hands wandering down and drawing itself into the hair at his temple, pulling gently before scratching, just a bit, right above his ear. She whispers, she  _croons_ , "You're such a good boy, Ben, making me feel  _so good_. I love the way you lick my cunt, make me come, like you were born to do it."

On the other side of the bed Finn suddenly shifts, rolling over and mumbling something incoherent before pulling the blanket over his head. Rey and Ben both freeze until he starts snoring again a moment later. Rey huffs out a breath and starts moving her fingers again against Ben's scalp

She's crooning again, so quietly. "Please let me come, love, _please_ let me come on your tongue." In response he lowers her, just a little, and rubs just the point of his tongue in a circle around her clit.

He's thinking about it. She's being so nice to him, she's saying he's _good_ and he really likes that. He likes that a lot.

She shudders at the contact and the tone of her voice changes to a conspiratory whisper. "If you make me come I'll ride you, and we won't have to be quiet, unless you want to, because that's not part of the challenge."

It's an easy choice. After all, he might still get her to make some noise on his face, and the promise of her sweet, hot cunt wrapped around his cock is just too much for his still sleep-addled brain to pass up. So he lowers her back down and licks her with purpose; sucking her swollen lips, then her clit, while his fingers push into her opening and stroke against that spot on her inner wall that always makes her cry out.

Except for tonight. Her hands are back on the headboard and she's riding his face like she's part of him, and she is silent. He wishes he could see her face; he wishes Finn were awake to see her face. Goddammit.

He knows she comes when her thighs shake and clutch the sides of his head, when wetness gushes from her cunt onto his chin, when she lets out a single moan, still so quiet in the dark room.

Then she's climbing down his body, pulling down his boxers to release his cock, and whispering praise, praise, praise, _such a good boy, my best boy, so good for me, made me come so hard, now I'll make you come too, come inside me_ , pausing only to kiss and lick her juice off his face and to mount him, leaning back to give him the view he was missing when she was sitting on his face.

He bends his legs to give himself better leverage to thrust up into her, causing her to lean forward with her hands on his shoulders. It's still so quiet. Rey whispers, "We don't have to be quiet now, we can wake him up."

Ben glances over at Finn, still wrapped in the blanket and snoring gently. He shakes his head. "Let's do it just like this," he breathes in response. "Let's see if we can finish without waking him up."

Rey rewards him with a grin and a squeeze of her inner muscles that makes him moan. "Upping the ante, I _like_ that, naughty boy." He rewards her with a hard thrust that makes her shudder.

He's decided that this is a fun game; they just have to be sure to stay quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this little story.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
